venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Tim-Tom
Tim-Tom was originally a henchman for Dr. Girlfriend when she was known as the super-villainess Lady Au Pair, being one of her two "Murderous Moppets" alongside Kevin. They eventually reunited with her and joined The Monarch, becoming the Pupae Twins. Character Along with his partner Kevin, Tim-Tom was originally a henchman for Dr. Girlfriend when she was known as the super-villainess Lady Au Pair as her Murderous Moppets. Novia was one of their enemies and once prevented them from taking the Faith Diamond.The Terminus Mandate After Dr. Girlfriend returned to the company of The Monarch from Phantom Limb, they married and Dr. Girlfriend became Dr. Mrs. The Monarch. Kevin and Tim-Tom resumed service, and they worked for her & The Monarch as the Pupae Twins. The two were known for bullying and tormenting the Monarch's other henchmen but favored targeting Henchman 21 and 24, whom were the most resistant to them. Kevin and Tim-Tom covered their depredations by telling Dr. Girlfriend that they were being bullied. The Pupae Twins' hate for 24 eventually turned lethal when they detonated a bomb placed in H.E.L.P.eR. near 24, killing him instantly.The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II) 24's death hit 21 hard, as he kept 24's skull and began seeing a hallucination of his ghost. However, 21 underwent intense training to never let this sort of thing happen again. Although the Pupae Twins came to respect 21's dedication, they still egged on his progressive loss of sanity by repositioning 24's skull and leaving check marks on 21's list of possible murderers.Operation P.R.O.M. Perhaps because they were (or at least might have been) sleeper agents for Phantom Limb, the Twins began extending their reach further and further into the Monarch's operations. However, their actions were not entirely unnoticed. In ''Return to Malice'', it is shown that although they were normally fearless, the two were both intimidated by the Monarch when he confronted them outside of his wife's presence and inspired in them a sense of fear. Following 21's departure from the Monarch's service, the Pupae Twins' efforts to control the Fluttering Horde became more successful. The day of the Pupae Twins' reckoning came when 21 and Sergeant Hatred went to the Cocoon to save Dr. Venture from the Monarch's grasp. Although the Twins turned Hatred and 21 against each other, 21 rallied the Monarch’s henchmen against the Twins for the death of 24. Revved up by 21, a mob of Monarch henchmen surrounded Tim-Tom yelling "Hench has killed hench", and Tim-Tom was presumably slain. Kevin was also presumably slain, though these deaths occurred off camera. 21 returned to the Monarch's service soon thereafter. However, the Cocoon and the Monarch's home is destroyed by Sergeant Hatred's attack.The Devil's Grip In ''All This and Gargantua-2'', it is confirmed the two have been killed when Dr. Mrs. The Monarch mentions wishes the two of them could see the new house only for 21 and The Monarch (who are aware of the true cause of their deaths) to get uneasy. Episode Appearances *''The Trial of the Monarch'' (mentioned) *''Fallen Arches'' *''Showdown at Cremation Creek Part I'' *''Showdown at Cremation Creek Part II'' *''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny'' *''Home is Where the Hate is'' *''The Buddy System'' *''Tears of a Sea Cow'' *''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)'' *''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)'' *''Return to Malice'' *''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-glider'' *''Assisted Suicide'' *''Bright Lights, Dean City'' *''The Devil's Grip'' *''All This and Gargantua-2'' (mentioned) *''The Terminus Mandate'' (flashback) Christmas Songs *The Chipmunk Song References Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Henchpersons Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Fictional assassins Category:Villains Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:The Fluttering Horde Category:Assassins and Professional Killers Category:Secret Agents and Spies Category:Former Inhabitants of Malice